Summer Day Fun
by RobinKent
Summary: One shot of Tim/Kon/Bart. For mature audiences only :)


Tim and Kon sat languidly on the couch before the television, barely clothed and enjoying the sultry late summer warmth. Rather than turn the air conditioning up, they simply dressed down for the heat and basked in the warmth. Kon turned another page in the book he was reading as he soaked up the warmth, not even the glisten of sweat on his golden skin left exposed by his small box-cut underwear and A-shirt. Tim occasionally fanned himself, delighting at the brief moments of cool air over his sweat glistening body. In his black bikini-briefs and Kon's black "S" shirt that he had cropped short above his abs, the clean musky sweat was unnoticeable. Whereas Kon soaked up the heat, Tim lounged in the almost sexual warmth. Between knowing and naughty looks at his lover, he stole the occasional look at the auburn-haired young man on the floor as did Kon. Bart lay on his stomach propped on a pillow with the Gamestation controller in his hands and entirely glued to his game. He didn't seem to feel the warmth at all, neither soaking it up like Kon, nor wallowing in it like Tim. He just found it another excuse to wear as little as possible.

The lad was seemingly entirely engrossed in his game, wearing only little red briefs with yellow lightning bolts on them and a matching t-shirt. His round little butt jutted up perkily as he shifted back and forth with the movements of his game controller. Both Tim and Kon's eyes drifted to that small area between the back of his thighs, teasingly covered by the yellow and red cotton. With all his shifting about, the edge of his underwear had rode up revealing the bottom edge of his firm round ass, teasing Tim and Kon incessantly. The little speedster was either completely oblivious, or begging for attention. Tim had to know. He looked over to Kon once again and saw the handsome clone looking back at him. Kon winked at him as though he could read Tim's mind.

The lean and slim vigilante set down the magazine he had been fanning himself with and silently settled himself onto the floor behind Bart. Resisting the last vestiges of his inhibitions, Tim quietly moved in between Bart's thighs as he continued playing his game and took in the scent of Bart's shower gel, fabric softener, clean cotton, and the aroma of the slim beautiful lad. His eyes ran the length of Bart's smooth legs from ankle to his tight little buns. Kon watched as his lover perused and sniffed at the speedster like a wolf following the scent to a treat, while his own cock stiffened at the view. Tim slowly reached in and grabbed hold of Bart's underwear at their narrowest point between his balls and dimpled cheeks, and pulled them aside to expose the young man's little pink pucker. Rather than being startled by the move, Bart seemed to arch his back slightly offering himself to his lean and firm-bodied friend. Tim's cock hardened, almost painfully, in his little black briefs as his mouth began to fill with saliva in anticipation and lust.

Still pulling Bart's underwear aside, Tim moved in and ran his tongue lightly across the boy's sweet pink flesh, and the boy's game character died suddenly as Bart let go of the controller in a whimpering moan and arched his back and pushed himself lightly against Tim's face. Kon started panting, watching Tim lick at Bart's ass while he left decency to the wind and pulled his boxer-briefs down and stroked his beautiful cock while he still sat on the couch watching Tim service Bart. Feeling Bart push against his face, Tim accepted the invitation and moved his tongue inward, working his way inside Bart's ass, working it open and basking in the small whimpers and moans as the speedster loosened himself around Tim's tongue. Tim back away momentarily, and pulled the lad's briefs down and off his ankles, fully revealing the round and firm ass that he had so successfully been servicing. Bart's consent was now obvious as he worked his feet out of his own underwear and his ass cheeks shifting with the movement of his legs, almost teasingly.

Tim moved back in and his tongue slid into Bart as the lad surprised himself with a moan of pure and wanton pleasure. Tim reached his hand under Bart's thighs and took the boy's cock in his hand and felt it to be as hard as his own. While he moaned in the unrelenting ecstasy of Tim's tongue, the auburn lad turned his head to Kon on the couch and saw him stroking his own cock. The smile he gave Kon was more than an invitation, it was a plea. Kon peeled his shirt off his chiseled body and kicked off his underwear and stepped around to look Bart in the eyes and kissed him passionately while Tim continued to lick and loosen his ass. Bart's eyes drank in the view of his tall and handsome friend, his eyes drifting from his glistening dark hair to his handsome face to his perfect body and down to his beautifully hard cock. He began to feel a slight pressure against his now wet and open ass and took Kon's cock in his mouth just as Tim slid his own hard member in and past Bart's accepting sphincter. Bart's senses drank in the aroma of Kon: light muskiness and what could only be called bright sunshine and fresh air.

The boy moaned in abandon as Kon slid in and out of his mouth while Tim filled his ass with his hard cock. He suddenly felt like the most spoiled boy ever, that his two handsome dear friends who he loved and adored were giving him all their very skilled attention. His ability to vibrate at will stood no comparison to the sensation of the throb of Tim's pulse that he felt inside him, while Kon's cock pulsated in the same tempo in his mouth. Kon pulled his cock out of Bart's mouth and the young man whined momentarily at the loss as Tim gently turned him over on his back and Bart's smooth hard cock smacked softly against his tight abs. Both Tim and Kon slid back into him and leaned across and kissed each other passionately over Bart's heat-warmed and passion-crazed body. He managed to open his eyes and see his friends, both bodies hard and chiseled, one lean and one well-muscled, kissing each other over him as they began to moan in their passion.

Bart thought to himself: "I'm making them that hot, aren't I?" And he began to buck harder against Tim's cock as he sucked harder on Kon's throbbing shaft as his confidence increased.

Bart's slender fingers wrapped themselves around his own cock and pumped as he slurped greedily and skillfully on Kon's cock while Tim continued to slide deeply in and out of his ass. Bart felt Kon's cock harden even further in his mouth as the Kryptonian's moans became even huskier, as Tim's thrusts became slower and deeper as he panted desperately. Bart began to moan wantonly and writhed naughtily on both their cocks to try to give them as much as they were giving him.

Tim's hands gripped Bart's thighs tightly for leverage and he thrust deep into Bart, sliding hard and desperately just as the clone loses control and spills himself inside the boy's mouth. Bart's throat gulps lustily and hungrily against the flood of Kon's seed filling his mouth as he feels his ass being filled with Tim's cock. Tim reaches down and grabs Bart under his shoulders and pulls the lad toward him as he rolls back on his heels, pulling him into his lap. Bart settles downward and feels Tim slide deeper into him than before igniting further pleasures. Kon settles behind Bart and pulls Bart's t-shirt off him and pulls the lad back against his chest letting him relax against his hard body. Kon's warm hands caress across Bart's smooth slim body, adding another dimension of pleasure to the speedster's experience. Bart had never felt so abjectly naked and vulnerable before, but he also felt the gentle strength and protectiveness in their embrace.

His eyes roll back as he releases himself into the sensations just as Tim once again proves his agility and bends forward and wraps his warm and wet mouth around Bart's eager hard cock. Bart gasps in panting whimpers while Tim continues thrusting his cock inside him and sucking him off, while Kon's warm attentive hands caress every line of the lad's musculature. The thrusts come a little harder and faster as the lips and tongue of Tim become more eager. With only the barest grunt to warn him, Bart feels the demanding pulsation of Tim cumming deep inside the speedster; breaking the last vestige of control he has. With no thought to propriety, Bart cries out in ecstasy as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure suffuse his body and Tim feels the wash of sweetness across his eager tongue. Tim savors the sweetness of Bart's cum, clearly flavored by his candy-heavy diet, as Bart continues to writhe and moan in the throes of orgasm.

Tim gently lowers Bart back onto his pillow and leans over to answer Kon's eager eyes; and gives his clone lover a kiss letting him taste Bart's sweet seed.

All three boys spent, looking all the more beautiful for their friendship and lust fulfilled, Tim and Kon lie on the floor to either side of Bart and hold the lad. Bart was too boneless to overly contemplate much, but did indeed feel blessed that his beautiful friends had loved him enough and seen fit to pleasure him like this. The guys in the locker room at Met U might brag on their exploits after swim practice, but Bart was going to keep this as his own special secret.

As he lay spent, he drifted off into slumber in his friends' arms with a smile. Tim and Kon each kiss Bart on a cheek and drift off to sleep in the warm afternoon sunlight holding their bright and beautiful friend.


End file.
